The World's Shadow
The World's Shadow is the third epilogue of Shadow's Story. The interesting note of this dungeon, is that (nearly) EVERY SINGLE MONSTER from EVERY SINGLE CONTINENT is fought (excluding Erinn); one race of each monster from one continent is placed in a room, and one variety of each boss from the same continent is placed on that room. While Shadow was sleeping, he received strange nightmares on Kaze'aze's influence on not the world itself, but the Shadow Realm as well. At some time, the Chase cross through a Shadow Vortex taking them into the Shadow Realm. However, Shadow is missing. Exploring the Shadow Realm, the chase realize that this realm is a refuge for the most violent monsters. However, it is also said that this realm is Shadow's world of Twilight. Still looking around the realm, they come across the Soul Stream, locating a violent, dark Shadow. After engaging, it is revealed that Kaze'aze's influence to his realm somehow trapped him in her twisted possession. Freeing him, he apologizes for his unintentional doings, and hopes a brighter future for the Shadow Realm. Map Monsters Bermesiah *Slime *Goblin *Harpy *Orc Warrior *Gorgon *Drillmon *Dark Mage *Skeleton *Paraminimy *Mini Stone Golem *Elite Anmon Scout *Elite Anmon Guard *Ghost Blader *Ghost Samurai *Harpy Queen (Boss) *Orc Lord (Boss) *Red Gorgos (Boss) *Troll (Boss) *Giant Drillmon (Boss) *Lich (Boss) *Paradom (Boss) *Gaikoz (Boss) Ellia *Dark Anmon Scout *Dark Anmon Guard *Dark Mage *Dark Mongban *Lich *Dark Troll *Dark Gorgos *Skeleton Archer *Skeleton Knight *Fire Golem *Elena (Boss) *Kamiki (Boss) *Gardosen (Boss) *Cyclops (Boss) *Giant Stone Golem (Boss) *Dark Anmon (Boss) Silver Land *Blood Locust *Dessicated Ent *Guardian Ent *Tree Crawler *Fire Crawler *Mystic Golem *Audrey Seedling *Queen Creeper *Onyx Wendy *Magma Paradom *Tartarus *Black Knight Shield Bearer *Black Knight Spearman *Dark Acolyte *Black Tempest *Black Fairy Queen (Boss) *Krakos (Boss) *Audrey (Boss) *Victor (Boss) Xenia *Native Spearman *Moss Monster *Mutated Skeleton *Beholder *Gashimon *Fanatic Shield Soldier *Fanatic Bomb Soldier *Fanatic Monk *Foul Swordsman *Corrupt Ranger *Vile Naga *Wrym Spawn *Fytros *Iron Guard *Ice Fang *Endarion *Miston *Hideous Borer *Decoy *Poisonous Thorn Nunklemon *Wooden *Dark Hierophant *Gargoyle *Sataniel's Warrior *Hera *Octus (Boss) *Lenasian (Boss) *Vanessa (Boss) *Mynos (Boss) *Aron (Boss) *Dark Storm (Boss) *Furious Storm (Boss) *Ashtaroth (Boss) Final *Shadow (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, 4th Form, 5th Form, 6th Form) *Kaze'aze Dialogue Beginning Shadow: ... Ugh... Lire: Something wrong? Shadow: I just didn't have a good sleep last night, I had a nightmare about Kaze'aze... Arme: Kaze'aze? Does that mean she'll return? Shadow: I don't know for sure... Lets just keep going... (As the chase continue, they see a stonehenge amongst the distance. It seems to emit a darkish entity) Elesis: Whats that supposed to be? Shadow: A Shadow Vortex. They lead to another parallel world called the Shadow Realm. Arme: The Shadow Realm...? (This looks interesting...) Elesis: Hooray! This calls for another adventure! Lets go! Shadow: Elesis! ...How reckless... 1st Room (Soundtrack) (The chase jump into the vortex, leading them to the Shadow Realm. Everything is in the colors of crimson) Arme: Well this place looks... scary. Lire: Hey wait, wheres Shadow?! (As the chase looks around, numerous monsters swarm them) Elesis: Incoming! Post-1st Room Ronan: *Panting heavily* tough fight... Ryan: I sense something familiar about these creatures... Arme: So did I. It seems that this is... Shadow Bermesiah? Lire: I think so too. Anyways, I think we should locate Shadow for now. (Soundtrack) (Soundtrack) (Soundtrack) Pre-Boss (Soundtrack) Elesis: Where are we? Shadow: Ugh... this world... my world... Sieghart: Shadow!! Kaze'aze: Hahahaha! Your too late fools! Lass: Kaze'aze?! Kaze'aze: You remember me so well children, but its over. This vessel is going to be mine! Lire: No!! Kaze'aze: This realm... is mine! Shadow: Grand Chase... please... save the Shadow Realm... the Soul Stream... and... Twilight... Kaze'aze: Silence worm! (Kaze'aze vaporizes into Shadow's body, corrupting it) Shadow (Kaze'aze): The corruption of the superior Darkness will soon begin! Right after I deal with you meddlesome fools. Post-Shadow Battle (Soundtrack) (The spirit of Kaze'aze flee's from Shadow's body, as it falls on the ground. Lire picks it up and takes it to a safe distance) Lire: Shadow... Are you okay? Shadow: Ugh... Kaze'aze: Pfft... I don't need his powers. Everything of the Shadow Realm and the Soul Stream is for my taking! Sieghart: Kaze'aze!!! I will never forgive you for your inactions!!! I will avenge Shadow!! Post-Kaze'aze Battle (Soundtrack) Kaze'aze: I... hate you... (Kaze'aze vanishes, and Shadow wakes up) Lire: Are you hurt? Shadow: I'm fine. Thank you. Elesis: Don't sweat it! Its what we do! Shadow: This realm... is the Shadow Realm. It is initially a secondary dimension that holds a balance between Light and Darkness, meaning this realm is actually my domain. For years us Twilights have attempted to straighten out the two. It seems that Kaze'aze wanted this place. Doing so, the life sapped of Twilight weakened me, allowing her to corrupt me. I'm sorry for my unintentions on you... Lire: *Embraces Shadow* Its okay, really. Shadow: All I can hope now, is a better future for this realm... Themes Bermesiah's Shadow Ellia's Shadow Silver Land's Shadow Xenia's Shadow Kaze'aze's Shadow Kaze'aze's Return Kaze'aze's Release